


【庞贝罗x斯金】练习

by sMokywithoutlighT



Category: Diner - Fandom, Skin - Fandom, kubota masataka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMokywithoutlighT/pseuds/sMokywithoutlighT





	【庞贝罗x斯金】练习

庞贝罗知道一个秘密花园，隶属于马特巴，里面种植了大量红玫瑰。离开餐厅的时候天还没亮，抵达时已是晨光初绽。马特巴死后这里成了野园，本来应随主姓的昂贵花朵立时无人问津。  
园子里的土散发着新鲜的腐臭味，是不少被除掉的手下掩盖在地底浅层的尸首开始涨裂了。相反地，因为新一轮的养分冲击，地表正值花期的花束简直招摇如断头女皇，比往年长得还要明丽——只是因为他知道这么一层缘故，理所当然地感觉到一阵阴寒刺骨的妖邪之气。  
露水在摘落时飞溅至黑色披风，居然是掺了血丝的——这里面也许有马特巴的，或者是斯金的。  
他还没来得及询问斯金是在哪里受的伤，一切发生的太快了，潦草来潦草去，顷刻间便去了天国的母亲那处，吃得一干二净的梳乎厘杯明明是固定使用的，也被这家伙一并扫射成了粉末。  
庞贝罗撷了大捧的玫瑰，用了不知何物，干净迅速地去除了所有根茎上密布的小刺。尽管如此，他的黑色绒布手套依然被划破了，露出了里面的皮肤，上面犹沾着干涸的血污，是方才清理尸体沾上的。  
“顽劣成性的小马驹......！”  
独自伫立在清晨稀薄雾气中的男人轻声咒骂着、出了雕花精致的栅栏门框，鞋底踩过的地方徒留数片迸裂污糟的玫瑰花瓣，淌了满地的艳色汁水，与黑影双双消逝于沉闷的脚步声中。  
用得是被老头子选剩下的棺材——如果他还活着的话应该会以此要挟给自己做十份梳乎厘——庞贝罗想了想觉得好笑，还真得笑出了声。  
站在一旁的大场加奈子听见笑声后立即抬头看他，大感诧异。即使是菊千代伤好后回来也没见他笑成这样，简直可以想象如果这个人有读过高中或者随便什么少年人聚集的场所，哪怕是孤儿院、修道院都好，是带着青春男孩幼稚恶意的笑声。  
好在庞贝罗及时止住了笑声，他的脸重新板了起来，也没有回头，手一刻没停地用大场加奈子说不出名字的药剂捣鼓着玫瑰。  
“滚出去。”他命令道。这种命令声和第一次的发号施令没有太大的不同，但又少了些什么。  
大场加奈子嗫嚅着想留下来帮忙。  
“不要让我重复第二遍。”  
她只得扭身出去，并且意识到其实庞贝罗身上是多了某种以往从未发现的东西——  
显然和躺在餐桌上的斯金是必然相关的。  
门关上之后，门闩倒下的声音立刻响起，敲得她心内一惊。不知是何种情感促使她伏在门上窃听，却没有任何的泣声，除了间或传出的玻璃器皿碰撞声，以及被处理后香味愈发馥郁带来的奇异醺感，什么都没有。  
她不死心。唉，她觉得自己就是这点不好，造成了各式各样的悲剧。可等她悄悄潜入曾经发现的秘处，借由里间些微的烛台辉火从一口小穴处窥探其间隐秘，才真正明白自己是何等罪孽深重——  
庞贝罗亲吻了手里的红玫瑰，又俯身亲吻餐桌上斯金温度渐失的嘴唇。  
他的神情是那般痛苦，明明尖刺尽除的花茎居然在握紧的手心里渗出暗色的血来。  
这个亲吻看起来只是一次道别礼，但接下来的抚摸却绝非友爱所能定论，即使根本不是直接接触。庞贝罗将花枝放在斯金的胸口处，拧干银制水具中的丝帕，开始清洁斯金的面部。  
眉心豁开的血洞是他一手造成的，他当然知道该怎么使他恢复以前的样子。帕子很快糊成一片血染，他洗了一会儿，又重复清洗，动作轻柔，手法和擦拭店里名贵的酒杯没有太大区别，好像躺在眼前的人只是一支大型的玻璃樽。  
只是这一次，这个人的手充满了无力感。好像驱使他作业的不是身体的力量，而是麻木掉的灵魂。帕子洗过十数次，再展开依然光新，人死了血也该停了，斯金脸面上的血水却像是永远都擦不干净一样。  
而在终于净洁了面孔以后，那样低俯着身子的男人一丝不苟的长发突然从耳后垂下几丝来，看起来竟然有种被浪漫主义化的瞬时苍老感。  
仅从这个角度而言，一个完美的正侧角度，宛如安睡在塌的斯金、佝偻的疲惫的庞贝罗，竟然组成了一幅哀愁又温馨的母子图画。  
大场加奈子几乎是下意识地捂住嘴，仿佛在冥冥之中领悟出了什么，可未待她缓过神来，接下来发生的事情几乎要令她无法自控地尖叫起来。  
原本沉静的庞贝罗突然按住斯金的肩头闷声痛哭，爆发出的悲鸣像是扔进沸油里鲜活的鱼一般。他一边极力控制着自己的情绪，一边搂起斯金尚未僵硬的尸身压进怀抱中，平静下来的哭泣流淌进极其瘦削的锁骨里，他低声轻喃着什么简短的话语，却是一句都听不明白——总之，都变成了悲哀的吻，印在斯金的微微张开的口、面目纵横的疤、空荡的眉心和紧闭的眼皮上。  
他爱他。  
他杀了他。  
是我害得。  
这种时候眼含热泪的离开才是正常的反应吧？大场加奈子死捂住口鼻，一滴眼泪没有下来，只剩下急促的呼吸。她恨不得就这样把自己捂死，却不是因为被别人的爱所打动，而是发现自己从小到大都在不断地误解周遭的用意。  
太好笑了吧。  
她的眼珠快要裂开了。  
庞贝罗脱去了斯金的衣物，像是什么猫狗宠物一般舔舐骨肉。餐桌上的烛火因为动作而明明灭灭，有时候光影刚好构成切割状，简直像是要把斯金后仰的颀长颈项一刀子抹成两截一样。可是庞的手掌又总是温柔的向上推挤过去，隔开了所有的威胁和障碍，把他重又还复到清洁安稳的样子。  
这是清洗、还是在亲热？  
庞贝罗和斯金是怎么认识的？  
认识多久了？  
斯金似乎没有其他朋友，他从不带任何人来店里，除了跟他的老板，但显然只有权力关系（说不定也有别的什么，毕竟斯金那么漂亮，大场加奈子推测。）庞贝罗应该是他唯一的朋友。不仅如此，从先前发生的事件看来，前者还负起了照顾他的义务，可以称得上专业的熟练救治、复原母亲味道的梳乎厘，还有从不忘记也不多做解释的蛋奶液中放置的各种”抑制剂“——  
简直像是骄纵小鬼唯一信任的监护人。  
”妈...妈妈。“  
大场加奈子由此认识到，斯金最后瘫在自己怀里呼唤的称谓，不是说给她的。  
是说给对面举着枪瞄准他脑袋的男人的。  
所以他才想要引爆炸弹。  
想要一起死的不是和她或者他。  
是和他的”妈妈“。

”你已经自由了。“  
大场加奈子痛苦地摇摇头，她想，庞贝罗根本没有意识到这一点，这句话无疑加深了斯金的赴死的决心。  
”你已经自由了。“  
简直像是心有灵犀，密室里近乎疯魔的男人复述了一遍，咬住完全失温的残破的右耳，缓缓将自己的性器塞进了对方的穴肉。  
心惊肉跳。  
庞把一枝玫瑰放在斯金的扬起的口里，看起来像是在一个期待已久的高潮尖叫里安插了鲜艳风景。而碰触到玫瑰的斯金简直像是又活过来一般，原本蛾羽般灰白的肤色重又焕发生机，变得如平日里一般瓷白美丽。  
他去亲斯金的颈子、胸口、腰腹，得不到反应便再加大抽插的力度，直到花枝沿着肩颈手臂的弧线落地，才又仿佛认命般搂住对方上身，纯粹地接受了单方面的主导。  
大场加奈子感到一阵反胃式的难受和痛苦，终于还是忍不住流下了眼泪，却又在眼前交织缠绵的画面里得到了不堪不义的快感。  
餐桌是最适宜的棺木。  
她想。  
”多哀艳。“


End file.
